Kendra Thompson and the Olympians
by BookwormBecca99
Summary: Kendra has known she was a demigod for 9 years. Her best friend, Percy Jackson, has been through everything with her, but she's starting to feel like she wants to be more than just friends. Rissa is abnormal. After her mother died, her aunt and uncle started acting weird. One day, the monsters attacked. That's when she found out something that changed her life forever.


Chapter 1- Kendra's POV

The last harpy squawks as my sword pierces her side like a knife through butter. As she evaporates in a cloud of golden dust, I look around at the carnage of feathers and blood around me. These harpies had been seriously vicious. More vicious than normal, that is.

"What is up with all of these feathers? Did they come from your hair?" A snarky voice asks from behind me. I roll my eyes and don't reply, walking away from owner of the voice that loves to torment me.

"Come on, Kendj, you know he's just being stupid." A different voice says. I keep walking. "Kendra, stop. Don't be like that." A hand grabs my wrist, pulling me to a stop. I turn to Percy, glaring at Zander smirking at me from behind him.

"Remind me why we had to bring him?" I ask, taking my wrist out of Percy's grip and crossing my arms. He laughs, flashing his perfectly white smile, his sea green eyes sparkling.

"Because no one at Camp wanted to babysit him. And besides, he's one of the best trackers we have."

"I don't care; I'm as good as he is. I'm never letting him come with us ever again." I snap, directing my glare at Zander. Who just smiles at me. I roll my eyes again and turn toward the door. I pull out my iPhone, hitting the iMessage app. Selecting _Annabeth Chase_, I type,

_We're through. Activate the teleport before I kill him. _And hit send. Two seconds later a reply buzzes the phone.

_Oh, come on Percy's not that bad. _

_It's not Percy I'm worried about. _I send back. A couple seconds later, another buzz.

_Ohhhh, right. I forgot Zander was with you. It'll be a couple minutes I'm not at the station. _Annabeth replies. I groan loudly and shove my phone back into my pocket. Before Leo Valdez came along, us demigods couldn't use phones. Any electrical signal is basically a beacon for any nasty to come and get us. But Leo tweaked the technology a little bit with celestial bronze plating and now we can use them as much as we'd like. Although, oddly enough it only works with iPhones. Leo also invented the teleport. It's a different way of Shadow Travel that we can actually control. We can go anywhere in the world as long as we have a signal source of some sort. In this case, it's my phone. When Annabeth activates the teleport, she will set it to connect to my phone and the teleport should appear right in front of me. It should, but it might not.

"Cross your fingers. Hopefully it works this time." Percy says, as if he can read my mind. Which is kind of ironic because adding to the already weird thing that is my life, I am telepathic. In every way possible. Meaning I can read minds, send thoughts, and move things with my mind. I've been working on manipulating people's minds too, but that isn't really something I plan to use unless I absolutely have to.

Almost all demigods have special gifts that their godly parent's DNA gave them. For example, Percy is the only child of Poseidon, God of the sea, that we- including Poseidon- know of. He can control water. Never challenge him to a water gun fight. Jason- one of the two children of Zeus, God of the sky and king of Olympus,- can control the air. Basically, he can fly. His full sister, Thalia, can control lightning. Nico and Hazel are half-siblings and they got the two different things that represent their father Hades, God of the Underworld. Nico equals being able to raise the dead and control the dead, Hazel equals being able to bring any precious metal or stone to the surface. Those are just a few examples, but every God or Goddess gives some special attribute to their half-blood children.

My mother is Athena. Goddess of wisdom. One thing that every Athena child has is extreme smarts. I just happened to get the so-called "better" end of the deal. Mind powers- woo hoo! My favorite of my half-siblings is Annabeth. She's probably the smartest person I know. Correcting my earlier mistake, Annabeth _and _Leo fixed the cell phone problem. And the teleport thing with the help of Nico's Shadow Travel experience. Apollo's children get to be healers and archery masters. Which is why Zander doesn't make any sense. Demeter's children get to be gardeners. Hephaestus's children- Leo is one of them- are scary skilled mechanics and inventors. Aphrodite's children- well, let's just say I only like one of them because she's not snooty or b-word-y. Ares's children are the warriors. They love fighting and starting arguments. Except Frank. Frank's not like that at all. Hermes's kids are the conniving little beasts of the demigod world. Never let them have anything nice. There are a crapload more god and goddesses that have demigod children, but too many to list. Then there's their Roman forms and it just gets crazy.

Anyway, a few minutes later, as Annabeth said, a bluish-greenish light appears in front of me.

"Yay, it worked." I say without enthusiasm, just wanting to get away from Zander. I step into the light and Percy follows. Zander hasn't noticed the teleport appeared and I want to leave him there so badly, but Percy- gosh dang it, Percy- calls,

"Zander! Hurry up! I'm pretty sure Kendra wants to leave you here!"

"He's not wrong!" I yell, pulling out my phone and texting Annabeth to tell her we're ready. Just as I push my phone back into my pocket, something slams into me and knocks me out of the light, just as it disappears. "Wait-!" I yell but it's too late. They're gone.


End file.
